SUPERHUMAN(?)
by Yoshii Avion
Summary: Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun memang bukan pria pria romantis nan cool yg senyum saja masih harus berpikir ribuan kali layaknya hendak melakukan bunuh diri. Mereka hanya pemuda pemuda hitz-jalanan-seoul-tapi-kaya-raya yang baru tau apa itu jatuh cinta. Jadi tolong maklumi. Apa saja yg mereka lakukan, maklumi.
1. chapter 1

**Yoshi Avion present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 Oct 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Enjoy,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And dont mind to review ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN!**

 **This is a Maho and very goblok fict. If u nemu some kegajean here, dont tercyduk key?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Find it by urself *smirk bareng teh cupi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T dulu ya gan. Ntar klo uda pengen M, telpon aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIJI**

 **(THEY'RE BASTARDS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini giliranmu."

Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah serius, sambil meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Jongin yang terbuka.

"Eh?"

Jongin berkedip kedip heran seraya memandangi benda itu dan Chanyeol bergantian-

"Bagaimana bisa?! Aissh~ tidak, tidak. Enak saja.."

-dan setelah paham dengan situasinya, ia pun berusaha mengembalikan benda itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Tapi hari ini memang giliranmu, Jong!"

Chanyeol melotot garang. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Disampingnya, Sehun berkacak pinggang, memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa lagi, Hitam!"

"Aku tidak lupa, Hun. Aku hanya bingung... Bagaimana bisa hari ini adalah giliranku?"

Jongin masih bersikeras. Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Senin dan selasa Chanyeol. Rabu kamis, kau. Jumat dan sabtu aku. Kau tak melupakan jadwal itu kan?"

"Tak mungkin aku melupakannya. Heh. Aku tak sebodoh itu, Hun"

"Lantas kau pikir sekarang hari apa, Hitam?!"

Sejenak Jongin terdiam. Mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Lalu tersenyum lebar saat dirasa kerja otaknya sudah kembali berjalan.

"Sekarang hari kamis, Hun. Aku lupa.."

Katanya, sambil menampilkan cengiran bodoh dan menggaruk pipi kirinya dengan jari jari tangan.

Dihadapannya, Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung membuang muka.

"Berhenti menampilkan ekspresi menjijikkan seperti itu, Jong. Kau benar benar membuatku ingin muntah" -Chanyeol

"Ne. Perutku terasa diputar sedemikian rupa hanya karena melihatmu yang seperti ini" -Sehun

"STOP!"

Jongin melotot kesal.

"Kapan kalian akan berhenti bersikap seolah olah aku adalah makhluk yang paling tidak diinginkan di atas muka bumi ini?!"

"Heol~ Pada kenyataannya kau memang tidak pernah diinginkan, Jong."

"Diam kau, Oh sehun."

"Kau hitam, Jong."

"Ini sawo matang, bodoh. Kulit eksotis."

"Itu sawo busuk. Dasar oli top one."

"Kurang ajar sekali kau, Susu kadaluarsa!"

"Kau yang kurang ajar, Hidung minimalis!"

"Kau, Lidah lumpuh!"

"Dasar Monyet madagaskar!"

"Albino arab!"

"Idiot-

"BERHENTI!"

Pertengkaran super kekanak-kanakan itu harus terpaksa dihentikan karena auman keras sosok Chanyeol yang mulai jengah dengan keadaan.

Sehun dan Jongin langsung terdiam dengan wajah shock. Chanyeol menatap keduanya bergantian dengan muka garangnya yang menyeramkan.

"Simpan panggilan sayang kalian untuk nanti! Waktu kita hanya tinggal lima belas menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap bodoh walau hanya sehari saja?!"

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak sedang menahan diri untuk mengumpat. Namun kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi dan selesaikan semuanya dengan benar."

Lantas ia melangkah cepat, pergi dari sana setelah sempat menghela napas berat dihadapan dua temannya yang lain.

Sepeninggalnya, Sehun dan Jongin hanya diam dan saling bertatapan dengan wajah teramat heran.

"Kenapa dia marah marah seperti itu?"

Tanya Jongin, entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin dia sedang PMS?"

Sehun menjawab asal.

"Dan... Jong, sejak kapan dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat ketika sedang marah?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kenapa sekarang kita berdua malah ditinggalkan?"

Pemuda Kim itu bertanya lagi.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Namun tak lama, segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah sangat jauh berada di depan sambil berteriak heboh,

"OY! Jerapah Afrika! Tunggu kami!" -Oh sehun.

"YA YA YA! Model Video JAV! Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat!" -(kalau sudah seperti ini sudah pasti) Kim Jongin..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau kalian tanya;

"Apa yang membuat Royal Crown Senior Highschool terkenal?"

Jawabannya simpel saja;

Karena sekolah megah ini adalah sekolah yang berisi ratusan murid penuh bakat dan talenta. Pemilik gelar "The National's" karena siswa siswi nya berasal dari berbagai kota yang berbeda di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Mereka adalah pemilik nilai nilai prestisius, atau para Bintang dari Junior High masing masing. Lalu semuanya berkumpul dan bersaing dengan sangat ketat di Royal Crown. (Atau orang orang kebanyakan menyebutnya 'RC')

Sekolah megah selevel RC biasanya akan menjadi destinasi pertama para remaja setelah lulus dari tingkat menengah mereka.

Yeah. Seperti itu lah jawaban dr pertanyaan,

"Apa yang membuat Royal Crown Senior Highschool terkenal?"

Akan ada banyak penjelasan mengenai hal itu. Terlalu banyak versi. Biasa lah, Point of view masing masing orang itu berbeda...

Lain lagi jika kalian bertanya;

"APA yang terkenal di Royal Crown Senior Highschool?"

Semua orang, dari seluruh lapisan strata di sekolah elit itu, akan menjawab dengan satu jawaban yang sama, sepakat tanpa ada perdebatan;

Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun..

Yeah.

Tiga 'makhluk' itu.

Tiga pria tampan penuh talenta itu..

Park Chanyeol, si jangkung yang punya bakat lebih di bidang seni; Jago akting, pandai memainkan berbagai macam alat musik, pintar menciptakan lagu dan mengaransemen nada, cerdas, romantis, mahir membuat grafity, hobby dan jago bermain basket.

Benar benar ciri "Berandalan Seni" sejati.

Lalu Kim Jongin, si kulit eksotis yang sudah menjabat sebagai ketua klub dance sekolah dan -bahkan- klub dance terbesar di Seoul, "SDAG" (Seoul Dance Adult Generation) sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Si Multitalent yang skill menarinya sudah diakui oleh berbagai pihak -termasuk beberapa selebriti papan atas yang pernah melihatnya menari di berbagai even nasional.

Dan Oh Sehun, Si tampan yang super duper Cerdas. Pintar. Jenius. Menguasai hampir seluruh mata pelajaran. Pemegang gelar 'Juara Bertahan' di beberapa olimpiade Science-Matematics. Disamping itu, ia juga memiliki kemampuan dance yang juga luar biasa hebat. Dia jadi wakil Jongin di klub dance sekolah. Di klub basket, dia jadi pujaan kedua setelah Chanyeol.

Yeah.

Mereka bertiga..

Tapi,

Kalau kalian berpikir mereka jadi famous dan 'masyhur' di RC karena segala talenta yang telah disebutkan diatas, dengan sangat berat hati harus ku katakan;

Maaf. Kalian salah BESAR.

Mereka tidak terkenal karena hal hal hal tersebut. Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun tidak terkenal karena bakat bakat mereka. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, kelebihan dan talenta semacam itu sudah bukan lagi hal yang asing di sekolah selevel RC. Kalian tak akan mendapatkan banyak pujian hiperbolis hanya karena memiliki bakat bakat seperti itu disana. RC bukan sekolah biasa, jika kalian lupa. RC lebih dari yang diperkirakan orang. RC adalah gudangnya para bintang.

So, apa gerangan yang membuat ketiganya jadi amat tenar di RC?

Jawabannya adalah,

Karena mereka adalah

"Pembuat Onar"

Yeah.

Pem-bu-at O-nar

Tapi,

Tidak.

Jangan mulai berpikir bahwa mereka adalah siswa siswa nakal yang hobby tawuran. Remaja remaja tanggung yang sering merokok diam diam. Atau anak anak bodoh hasil keluarga broken yang akan meludah didepan gurunya hanya karena diperintah untuk mengerjakan sebutir soal didepan kelas.

Oh, please.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun tidaklah seburuk itu.

Mereka anak baik baik, percayalah.

Julukan Pembuat Onar itu tersemat karena memang mereka adalah biang keonaran. Para Pembuat Onar dalam artian yang "sebenarnya".

Yang selalu berhasil menciptakan kegaduhan. Yang selalu membuat kehebohan.

Mulai dari menghidupkan belasan kembang api superbesar di lapangan sekolah ketika kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung, mengganti desktop seluruh komputer -termasuk milik para guru dan kepala yayasan- dengan gambar dewasa yang luar biasa vulgar, mendekor ulang ruangan kepala sekolah (dari yang awalnya bernuansa elit minimalis) menjadi bertemakan heavy metal (lengkap dengan beberapa tengkorak bermandikan tanah yang dijadikan hiasan meja kerja), memasukkan belasan belut listrik ke dalan kolam renang sekolah ketika ujian praktek renang sedang berlangsung, dan yang paling baru, yang paling gila yang pernah mereka lakukan;

Membawa kabur sekitar 30 pasien rumah sakit jiwa dan melepas semuanya di aula utama ketika acara wisuda kelas akhir sedang brlangsung khidmat. Membuat acara megah itu hancud berantakan dalam waktu sekejap. Seluruh murid kelas XII emosi, kepala sekolah dan pihak yayasan tak kuasa menanggung malu, para undangan dan tamh tamu kehormatan lari tunggang langgang menghindari kejaran orang orang tak waras itu.

Dan di saat yang sama, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun malah tertawa terbahak bahak menonton keseruan itu di rumah salah satu dari mereka, yang terhubung langsung dengan belasan kameran CCTV yang telah mereka pasang dengan sengaja beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Lalu, masih banyak lagi. Benar benar masih banyak lagi "kehebohan-kehebohan" yang telah mereka ciptakan. Dan tak mungkin -rasanya memang mustahil sekali- kutulis satu persatu disini karena keterbatasan ruang.

Hebatnya, mereka telah bersama sama menekuni 'profesi' itu sejak hari ke lima belas bersekolah di RC. Sedangkan hari ini adalah awal minggu keempat tahun ajaran baru setelah libur panjang kenaikan kelas. Itu artinya, mereka sudah menjadi Pembuat Onar selama setahun lebih. Benar benar sepak terjang yang keren.

Keadaan seperti itulah yang membuat ketiganya memperoleh ketenaran gemilang di RC.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol? Jongin? Sehun?

Heh. Bahkan para adik kelas pun akan langsung mengetahui mereka dihari pertama menginjakkan kaki di RC.

Apalagi jumlah fans mereka yang membludak -beberapa bahkan sengaja membentuk fansclub. Laki laki, perempuan, yang fanatik, yang selalu histeris saat bertemu, atau yang hanya menjadi sebatas pendukung sesama teman, semuanya ada. Benar benar paket lengkap pendukung mereka itu.

Tapi sekarang pertanyaannya,

Bagaimana bisa mereka tetap bisa melakukan "pekerjaan pekerjaan gila" semacam itu di sekolah SELEVEL Royal Crown tanpa ada tindak lanjut dari pihak dewan siswa, atau bahkan guru konseling, atau kepala sekolah, atau kepala yayasan?

Oh, tolong. Jangan salahkan pihak sekolah atas segala "keseruan" yang telah mereka ciptakan ini. Para petinggi dewan siswa sudah angkat tangan tanda menyerah. Keberadaan guru konseling hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh ketiganya. Dan kepala sekolah...

Dia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Pada mulanya, setelah melakukan kekacauan ketujuh, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun dipanggil menghadap Kim Youngmin Sang Kepala Sekolah untuk diintrogasi. Mereka mendapat hukuman pertama mereka di hari kelima belas bersekolah di RC. Yaitu berlari mengelilingi lapangan utama sebanyak sepuluh kali tanpa alas kaki di bawah terik matahari. Dengan harapan, hukuman itu bisa membuat mereka jera. Saat itu, Kim Youngmin hanya berpikir; mungkin Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan undang undang baru. Mungkin di Junior High mereka dulu kekacauan kekacauan semacam itu dianggaoa biasa. Mungkin mereka bertiga hanyalah remaja remaja kecil yang terkadang memang amat membutuhkan permainan.

Ya. Sayangnya semua analisa Kim Youngmin saat itu adalah sebuah Kesalah BESAR...

Tak ada yang berubah di hari hari bahkan minggu minggu setelahnya. Kekacauan yang mereka ciptakan semakin hari malah jadi semakin gila. Membuat hukuman yang diberikan Kim Youngmin harus dinaikkan level sedikit demi sedikit.

Hingga pada akhirnya, seorang Kim Youngmin merasa lelah. Dia menjatuhkan hukuman skors selama 3 hari sebagai keputusan final.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun benar benar menjalankan hukuman mereka dengan baik. 3 hari berturut turut mereka rak hadir di sekolah. 3 hari berturut turut Royal Crown Senior Highschool diselimuti kabut mendung kesedihan -tak ada tawa lepas, semua orang berduka karena tiga 'patriot' itu tak ada.

Saat sudah kembali, mereka disambut dengan suka cita. Waktu itu, Kim Youngmin tak henti hentinya berdoa, berharap semoga RC akan jadi damai sentosa setelahnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Keonaran keonaran selanjutnya -yang tentunya lebih seru- pastinya menyusul.

Kim Youngmin emosi. Ia mengancam akan mengeluarkan ketiganya dari sekolah secara tidak terhormat kalau terus terusan seperti itu.

Dan kerennya, saat itu mereka malah balik mengancam;

Chanyeol dan Jongin akan memaksa orang tua mereka untuk menghentikan aliran dana bulanan yang rutin diberikan untuk RC. Mau bagaimanapun juga, keluarga mereka adalah donatur terbesar sekolah sejak lama.

Dan Sehun, anak itu mengancam akan DENGAN SENGAJA menjawab seluruh soal soal olimpiade dan perlombaan yang akan dia ikuti dengan asal asalan. Dia bilang dia akan DENGAN SENGAJA menjatuhkan nilai nilainya di lomba lomba itu karena dengan begitu, gelar The National's yang sudah belasan tahun tersemat di belakang nama baik RC akan hilang pelan pelan. Dan, yang paling menanggung malu nantinya juga pasti Kepala Sekolah sendiri.

Walhasil, dengan ancaman ancaman seperti itu, Kim Youngmin langsung diam tak berkutik.

Well. Katakanlah-

Oke. Ini memang sedikit tidak adil.

Tapi, please.

Adakah sesuatu yang benar benar adil di dunia ini?

Oh, baiklah.

Kenapa sekarang malah jadi membahas masalah keadilan?

Kembali pada 'objek kajian' kita saja.

Seperti yang telah sama sama diketahui, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun benar benar kebal dengan ancaman apapun. Mereka sungguh sungguh tak mau menghentikan segala apa yang telah mereka rintis.

Dan setelah merasa sedepresi itu, akhirnya, karena merasa sangat heran setengah hidup, Kim Youngmin bertanya;

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?

Lalu dua detik setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, dengan senyuman kelewat lebar dan wajah berseri seri, ketiganya menjawab dengan serempak,

"KAMI HANYA INGIN DIHUKUM, SAEM!"

Mendengarnya, Kim Youngmin hanya bisa tercengang kaget...

Sebaris kalimat super bodoh itu telak menghantam jantungnya sampai merosot ke area ginjal. Rasanya benar benar mengagetkan. Sungguh. Ia tak pernah tau bahwa tuhan ternyata pernah menciptakan makhluk makhluk seAbsurd mereka. Dan ia sangat tak bersyukur akan hal itu.

Detik itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dan mengiyakan. Sejak hari tersebut hingga saat ini, satu satunya hal yanv mampu ia perbuat adalah menuruti keinginan mereka; memberikan hukuman hukuman yang sepadan setiap harinya. Membiarkan daerah kepemimpinannya (red: RC) berheboh ria setiap hari.

Tapi tak apa. Setidaknya seluruh jajaran staf guru dan bahkan kepala yayasan sudah mengetahui akan hal ini. Jadi ia tak akan menanggungnya sendiri.

Karena memang, sudah sama sama diketahui sedari awal. Bahwa Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun menjadi "Pembuat Onar" hanya karena menginginkan Hukuman.

Mereka hanya ingin dihukum.

Mereka ingin jadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka ingin menyedot seluruh atensi.

Sebab hanya dengan cara seperti inilah, manusia manusia pujaan mereka akan melihat.

Hanya dengan cara yang beginilah, orang orang terkasih mereka akan menyadari eksistensi mereka.

Iya.

Hanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun suudah kesulitan untuk menemukan cara lain.

Mereka sudah stuck on.

Sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakukan dengan cepat. Waktu kita hanya tinggal lima belas menit"

Chanyeol memberi instruksi. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu berwarna coklat dengan tulisan "RUANG KEPALA YAYASAN" itu dengan langkah santai. Lalu berhenti tepat didepannya.

Kemudian Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Mereka diam dengan posisi itu untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Jongin mulai mengetuk pintu. Dan tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Sehun berbisik bisik. Menuruhnya untuk mengetuk lagi dengan lebih keras.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk!"

Terdengar suara seorah pria -lumayan- tua dari dalam. Ketiganya tersenyum cerah. Tanpa basa basi lagi Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah korrk api elektrik dari dalam saku celananya. Lantas menyerahkannya pada Jongin. Chanyeol sibuk menengok kanan kiri. Khawatir ada yang menangkap basah keberadaan mereka ini.

"Lebih cepat"

Bisiknya, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh dua orang di depannya.

Ketika Jongin mendekatkan api dari korek elektrik dengan ujung tali petasan yang sedari tadi ia pegang, Sehun memajukan tangan, memutar daun pintu. Lantas kabur secepat kilat bersama Chanyeol dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok di ujung koridor.

"Selamat pagi, Saem."

Jongin membungkuk hormat dengan sangat cepat. Lee Sooman, sang kepala yayasan, mendongak menatapnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi Jongin. Ada perlu apa tiba tiba datang kemari?"

"Tidak ada apa apa, Saem."

Jongin menyeringai kecil,

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini"

Ia mengeluarka tanga kanannya dari balik punggung. Dan,

SWING...

melemparkan petasannya ke arah meja kerja Sooman.

BRAK!

lantas menutup pintu dengan sebuah bantingan keras. Setelah itu berlari kabur brrsama Chanyeol dan Sehun meninggalkan koridor.

DUAR!

lalu tertawa terbahak bahak disela kegiatan lari mereka kala terdengar suara ledakan sedang yang disusul pekikan kaget sang kepala yayasan.

Tak sabar rasanya menanti hukuman yabg akan mereka terima hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukkan diri di salah satu dari tiga kursi yang mengelilingi meja sudut itu seraya meletakkan sepiring kimchi spaghetti dan segelas bubbleshake nya disana. Pandangannya menyapu kantin secara menyeluruh. Lantas ia ganti menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tampak menikmati makanan mereka dengan khidmat.

"Ada apa dengan penduduk sekolah hari ini? Kenapa kantin jadi sangat sepi dan horor?"

Tanyanya, sambil mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. Ia mendongak memandang Luhan sambil menelan kunyahan makanannya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang tidak ingin makan."

Ia menjawab santai.

Luhan menyeringai kecil mendengar jawaban ini.

"Jadi, dari hampir seribu murid disini, hanya kita bertiga yang SEDANG ingin makan?"

Tanyanya, sarkatis. Kyungsoo nyengir lebar.

"Sudahlah Lu. Makan saja dan diam. Sejak kapan kau jadi super perhatian pada anak anak lainnya seperti ini? Ingin jadi ketua palang merah remaja?"

Baekhyun turut menyumbangkan pendapat. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Luhan hanya mendengus. Lalu memukul bagian belakang kepala sahabatnya itu dengan novel tebal milik Kyungsoo yang menganggur diatas meja.

"YA!" Baekhyun tak terima.

"MWOYA?!" Luhan melotot lebih garang.

Kyungsoo menggeleng maklum. Adegan seperti ini sudah sangat biasa terjadi.

"Luhaen! Kungsoo! Byunbaek!"

Hingga tiba tiba saja terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring dari arah pintu masuk kantin. Ketiganya menoleh serempak. Ada Minseok dan Zitao, sedang berlari kecil kearah mereka.

"Ayo! Cepat ikut kami!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Minseok menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara tiba tiba. Zitao menarik Luhan.

"Hey,hey! Sebentar!"

Kyungsoo menahan Minseok.

"Ada apa sih?"

Ia bertanya heran.

"Pokoknya kaluan harus ikut kami ke balkon sekarang juga."

Minseok menjawab dengan diakhiri sebuah senyuman lebar. Kemudian kembali menarik paksa ketiganya bersama Zitao.

"Hey! Lepaskan dulu!"

Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangan Zitao dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Untuk apa kita kesana?"

Ia menatap Zitao dengan dahi brkerut.

"Nanti juga gege akan tau. Sudahlah, ayo pergi!"

Dan dengan itu, ia kembali menarik Luhan bersamanya. Minseok bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di kanan kirinya. Mereka keluar dari kantin dengan terus bertanya tanya dan meronta. Tapi Minseok dan Zitao hanya tertawa tanpa memberi satupun jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan utama penuh sesak. Hampir seluruh murid RC berkumpul disana. Ratusan orang membentuk lingkaran super besar dibawah. Di balkon lantai dua, dan lantai tiga, sisanya -yang juga berjumlah ratusan- berjejer berdesakan.

Suara teriakan penyemangat, teriakan kekaguman, teriakan histeris para gadis, berbaur menjadi satu. Menggema memenuhi setiap ruang di udara.

Spanduk spanduk berbagai macam ukuran dibentangkan. Jika dilihat, ada empat spanduk yang palibg besar yang sedang diangkat bersama sama. Yang pertama; " **Chanyeol Is The Best!** " Lalu; **"KingJongin is Ours**!" kemudian; " **OH SEHUN LOVERS** "

dan yang terakhir;

" **FIGHTING THE BASTARDS! MAJU TERUS PANTANG MUNDUR!** "

Yeah,

Sudah bisa ditebak untuk siapa spanduk spanduk itu dibentangkan.

Untuk siaoa teriakan teriakan penyemanangat itu ditujukan...

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo turut berdesakan di antara para murid di balkon lantai dua. Minseok dan Zitao -yang menculik mereka- sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Ketiganya melihat kearah lapangan utama yang tengah dipadati manusia dibawah sana. Dan tatapan mereka tertuju pada tiga makhluk tak asing yang kini sedang berdiri di tengah tengah lingkaran besar itu.

Berdiri dibawah panas terik matahari sian tanpa alas kaki. Masing masing mengangkat sebuah karton besar diatas kepala.

Karton 1 :

 **WITH ALL OF MY SOUL,**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PLEASE BE MINE!**

Katon 2 :

 **DKS Notice me, Jaebal!**

 **Here iam waiting 4u ^^**

Karton 3 :

 **WOULD U B MA SWEETHEART, OH LUHAN? 3**

#selu #hunhan #hunhanisreal

Sedangkan diatas rumput lapangan, didepan masing masing dari ketiga makhluk tersebut, ada tiga buah karton besar bertuliskan "KAMI PEMBUAT ONAR" yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Tanpa ditanya juga semua orang sudah pasti paham. Merek a sengaja mengganti karton karton hukuman mereka dengan buata mereka sendiri.

Kreatif sekali kan?

"Seharusnya aku sudah tau.."

Desis Baekhyun dengan pandangan matanya yang lurus tertuju pada salah satu dari ketiga tersangka dibawah sana. Pada yang paling tinggi, lebih tepatnya.

"Kali ini keseruan macam apa lagi yang mereka ciptakan?"

Kyungsoo turut berpendapat. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali. Heran dengan ketiga makhluk itu.

"Kapan mereka akan menghentikan semua kegilaan ini?"

Luhan bertanya retoris dengan suaranya yang kali ini terdengar sedikit lebih ganas. Ia benar benar sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan tiga bocah itu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dan secara tiba tiba salah satu dari para tersangka itu berteriak lantang memanggil sebaris nama. Semua orang menatap Park Chanyeol -yang baru saja bersuara- dengan ekspresi penasaran berlebih. Lalu entah bagaimana, dengan amat cepat keramaian terhenti. Tak ada lagi suara suar a teriakan seperti semula.

Hening.

Benar benar sepi.

Di balkon lantai dua, tubih baekhyun menegang seketika. Ia berkeringat dingin. Apalagi si idiot Chanyeol itu sedang memandanginya lekat lekat dari bawah sana. Dan perlahan, semua orang turut melakukan hal yang sama.

"BAEKHYUN-AH! AKU MENYUKAIMU! JADI PACARKU YA?!"

Sedetik setelah pernyataan cinta dadakan itu berlangsung, para murid kembali gegap gempita. Heboh berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan. Menggemakan kata "TE-RI-MA!" berkali kali dengan serempak. Secara tidak langsung menyudutkan Baekhyun bersama sama. Ditambah lagi tatapan tatapan mengintimidasi penuh kebencian yang dilayangkan puluhan gadis bernaungkan spanduk "Chanyeol Is The Best!" dibawah sana.

Sempurna...

Baekhyun menggeram dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal erat. Ditatapnya Park Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan paling tajam yang ia punya. Tapi si objek malah membalasnya dengan cengiran bodoh.

Pelan pelan Baekhyun menarik napas. Menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Ia sudah tetamat sering dipermalukan seperti ini oleh Park Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja. Sensasinya tak pernah berubah. Rasa kesal, emosi, marah, sedih. Tak ada yang berubah.

Ia masih terus merasakannya sampai saat ini. Dan Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka, ia akan dipermalukan lagi didepan banyak orang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Brengsek, kau. Park Chanyeol."

Bisiknya, penuh penekanan. Sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Suara keriuhan para murid terdengar dua kali lipat lebih heboh. Kyungsoo dan Luhan agak panik. Dibawah sana, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun masih sempat mengedipkan mata dan memberikan flying kiss smbil menyeringai. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergidik ngeri sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengekar Baekhyun. Berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Membiarkan keriuhan gila harian RC tetap berlangsung dibelakang mereka.

Satu lagi hari buruk yang terjadi.

Mereka benar benar lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu gan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akun lama tbtb ilang. Mungkin ffn tau bhwa tu akun gapernah ada yg mampir jadilah dipindahin ke meikarta *halah

Kenalan dari awal yuk say :*

Ff gaje macem gini juga butuh ripyu tau. *pout ala teh cupi

/iyain aja gan/


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshi Avion present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 Dec 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Enjoy,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And dont mind to review ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN!**

 **This is a Maho and very goblok fict. If u nemu some kegajean here, dont tercyduk key?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Via Vallen, Jedar, Yuting, Setnov, tiang listrik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T dulu ya gan. Ntar klo uda pengen M, telpon aja.**

 **Halah bacot author ny :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LORO**

 **( BASTARDS EVERYWHERE )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Baekhyun berani bertaruh, hari ini adalah hari tercerah sepanjang sejarah hidupnya; bangun pagi dengan usapan lembut sang ibu, sarapan bersama keluarga kecilnya seperti biasa, dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan tenang tanpa omelan omelan panjang baekbum karena -demi tuhan ia senang sekali mengingat fakta ini- kakak tampannya itu sedang sakit tenggorokan dan kehilangan suaranya sejak kemarin sore.

Itu poin utama penyebab kegembiraan membuncah yang ia rasakan hari ini. Karena, oh please, siapapun tahu betapa cerewet nya Byun Baekbum setiap pagi.

Jadi atas dasar hal itulah, Baekhyun dengan tulus memberikan satu senyuman lebar melihat sang kakak hanya menautkan alis dengan wajah kesal kala beberapa saat lalu motor sport hitamnya berhenti di depan gedung RC yang megah. Praktis, Baekbum berangkat ke kampusnya dengan mood super buruk, diantar dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum tampan -coret- cantik sang adik yang bersinar secerah mentari. Ditambah dengan kalimat _"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku kak! Hati hati dijalan! Jangan lupa menghubungiku kalau sudah sampai!"_ Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan tawa bodoh yang benar benar ia benci.

Sumpah, Baekbum benci sekali hari ini.

Dan double sumpah, Baekhyun suka sekali hari ini.

Ia terus tersenyum saat memasuki lapangan parkir sekolah nya yang super duper luas. Bersenandung kecil sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti bocah playgroup. Memegangi kedua tali ransel nya sambil sesekali mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan pagi beberapa teman yang lewat.

Bahkan ia juga tertawa sendiri tanpa ada sebab pasti. Mungkin sudah tak sabar untuk segera masuk kelas dan melewati tujuh mata pelajaran yang pastinya akan menyenangkan (bohong), mengikuti klub vokal dengan Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah, lalu pulang bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo -lagi- dan mampir di kedai es krim langganan mereka untuk menghabiskan sore. Kemudian dia akan pulang ke rumah dengan wajah nya yang tetap bersinar seperti saat berangkat,

Kemudian mencium kedua pipi ibunya yang sedang memasak makan malam,

Kemudian mencium kedua pipi ayahnya yang sedang sibuk membersihkan piringan piringan hitam kesayangannya,

Kemudian bertemu Baekbum dan mengolok oloknya,

Kemudian-

 **"BAEKHYUN SAYAAAAAAAANG!"**

-ia lupa bahwa Park Chanyeol masih hidup.

 _Gawat.._

Ia membatin,

Nerakanya sebentar lagi akan dimulai...

"Selamat pagi sayang! Kemana kakak ipar? Sudah berangkat ke kampus?"

Dan benar saja. Sekarang pria kelebihan kalsium itu sudah berdiri didepannya. Menyapanya sambil menampilkan senyuman lebar nan idiot seperti biasa. Sesekali melihat ke arah gerbang yang terbuka lebar.

Kedua bahu Baekhyun melemas seketika. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu menghela nafas.

 _Sabar... Sabar..._

 _Tahan emosimu demi pagi yang berharga ini.._

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mata dan tersenyum dipaksakan,

"Selamat pagi."

Ucapnya, lantas kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Meninggalkan Park Chanyeol yang kini mematung dengan wajah sumringah-setengah-horor dibelakang sana. Terlalu bahagia sapaan paginya dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersadar. Dan segera berlari menyusul sang pujaan hati.

"Baekhyun cantik sekali sih pagi ini"

Katanya, sambil seenak tubuh tingginya melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada leher Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil menggeram tertahan.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Park."

Ia mencoba memperingati.

Tapi Chanyeol tak memberi respon apapun. Ia malah bersiul seraya tersenyum membalas beberapa acungan jempol dari kawan kawan dan para pendukung setianya yang kebetulan lewat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi. Berusaha menahan emosinya lagi.

"Kubilang turunkan tanganmu, Park!"

Ia sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya, dan itu berhasil. Chanyeol -masih dengan cengiran bodohnya- menurunkan lingkar tangannya perlahan sambil berkata,

"Jangan marah marah, sayang. Nanti baby kita sedih."

Sambil meletakkan telapaknya pada perut rata Baekhyun, Lalu ia ganti mengaitkan kelima jari tangan kanannya dengan jemari Baekhyun yang mungil.

Membuat beberapa orang di koridor itu mau tak mau tersenyum dan menggeleng maklum melihatnya.

Yang seperti ini sudah sangat biasa terjadi.

Sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari penduduk RC.

Chanyeol yang selalu mengikuti Baekhyun,

Baekhyun yang selalu meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol yang selalu mengganggu Baekhyun dengan berbagai tingkah anehnya,

Baekhyun yang akan selalu marah marah tiap dekat dengannya.

Chanyeol yang selalu mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Baekhyun adalah pacarnya,

Baekhyun yang tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap manis pada Baekhyun,

Baekhyun yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan kejam..

Seperti saat ini-

"Kusuruh kau untuk menurunkan lenganmu dari bahuku bukan berarti kau bisa menggandengku dengan sok romantis begini, idiot!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya dengan kesal, membuat tautan itu terlepas. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kepulan asap imajiner yang keluar dari kedua telinga dan ubun ubunnya.

"Sayang! Tunggu aku!"

Tapi memang dasarnya Park Chanyeol itu pantang menyerah -kalau kau tidak ingin menyebutnya keras kepala- dan optimistis, jadilah ia kembali menyusul Baekhyun dan kembali melingkarkan lengan panjang nya di leher si pemuda Byun.

"Kita ke kelas bersama sama ya, sayang. Kuantar kau ke kelas mu terlebih dahulu, lalu aku akan ke kelasku setelah itu."

Ia terus mengoceh dengan senyuman idiotnya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini sudah dalam mode Danger and Beware lagi.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Park."

Lagi, Baekhyun memberi peringatan.

"Hm? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya, sayang?"

Chanyeol berbisik sambil terkekeh. Berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar berat dan seksi. Padahal nyatanya itu hanya berat. Tidak ada seksi seksinya sama sekali.

"Turunkan sekarang juga."

"Tidak mau, baby."

"Kubilang turunkan."

"Cium dulu kalau begitu."

SREEET

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menurunkan sendiri lengan itu dari lehernya.

"KUBILANG TURUNKAN YA TURUNKAN!"

Ia berkacak pinggang. Benar benar marah saat ini.

"KAU INI MENGERTI BAHASA MANUSIA TIDAK SIH?!"

Lanjutnya, masih dengan teriakan, dan bibirnya yang mencebik lucu.

Tapi hal itu malah-

"HUWAAAAA PACARKU IMUT SEKALI KALAU SEDANG MARAH ASTAGA IBUUUU!"

-membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tak kuasa lagi menahan diri dan langsung berteriak heboh seperti itu sambil menerjang kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan cubitan mautnya.

"LEPASKAN, PARK!"

Ia balas berteriak. Lantas mendorong tubuh tinggi itu sekuat tenaga hingga cubitan maut dari pipinya terlepas.

"Habis kau lucu sih. Aku kan jadi tidak tahan"

Chanyeol nyengir bodoh sambil mencolek lagi pipi Baekhyun.

"PERGI DAN JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!"

"Sayang, kata katamu itu terlalu kasar untuk pacarmu sendiri. Nanti baby kita-"

"SIAPA YANG PACARKU?!"

"Tentu saja aku, bee. Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"KE NERAKA SAJA SANA!"

DHUK

"Akh!"

Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Baekhyun menendang keras keras sesuatu diantara kedua pangkal paha Chanyeol dengan lututnya. Membuat si empunya mengerang kesakitan seraya membungkuk memegangi 'sang adik' kuat kuat.

Tak lagi mengejar Baekhyun yang kini sudah berjalan pergi dengan aura hitam yang menguar disekitar tubuhnya.

Beberapa teman yang lewat hanya bisa memandang prihatin tanpa berani mendekat.

Yang seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi.

Mereka sudah memaklumi.

GWS saja lah, untuk hati dan 'adikmu' park.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel jam istirahat kedua baru saja berbunyi. Dan detik ini Luhan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2-3 dengan wajah cerah. Tidak ada orang lain didalam ruangan tersebut kecuali Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan peralatan tulis dan buku bukunya, Kyungsoo yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah novel tebal dari dalam tas, dan seorang siswa yang tertidur pulas di meja paling belakang.

"Hey, guys!"

Luhan menyapa. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera mendongak. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayo makan siang!"

Pemuda china itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ayo!"

Dan Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri. Menyanggupi ajakannya.

"Kyung? Tidak mau makan siang lagi?"

Tanya Luhan sesaat setelah ia merasa Kyungsoo sama sekali tak melakukan pergerakan.

Yang diajak bicara tak menjawab. Pemuda bermata doe itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Melihatnya, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat.

Luhan memutar bola mata, malas.

"Ini sudah hari ke enam kalau tidak salah."

Kata Luhan, sinis.

"Yeah. Sudah enam hari terlewati dengan kau yang tidak makan siang di kantin, dan kami yang hanya makan berdua, serta Kim Jongin yang terus terusan mengekor dan tak henti hentinya menanyakan keberadaanmu. Menanyakan kondisimu. Sempurna sekali, Kyung."

Baekhyun berkomentar sambil bersedekap. Menatap tajam si pemuda Do.

Mendengar ucapan kedua karibnya ini, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Aku hanya benar benar sedang tidak nafsu makan akhir akhir ini guys. Kalian makan berdua saja, oke?"

Ia tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu. Mau titip sesuatu, mungkin?"

Yang paling tua menawari. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil.

Sesaat kemudian keduanya mulai pergi.

"Makan yang banyak ya!"

Ia berseru sambil tertawa. Dibalas dengan kekehan Luhan dan dengusan keras dari Baekhyun.

Tak lama, suasana jadi sunyi lagi.

Menyisakan suara dengkuran halus siswa yang tertidur di pojok kelas, dan Kyungsoo yang mulai tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol punya hutang budi pada Jongin.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kelas 2-1 dan 2-3 digabung saat mata pelajaran Olahraga. Dengan artian, The Bastards akan berolahraga bersama pujaan hati masing masing. Minus Sehun, karena pujaan hatinya setahun lebih tua.

Saat diberi waktu beristirahat setelah melakukan banyak hal sesuai perintah Guru Nam, lapangan basket indoor itu ramai bukan kepalang. Tak ada yang benar benar beristirahat. Karena -entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak- The Bastards dan antek anteknya ada disana. Jongin terus menerus menggoda Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol yang tak bosan merangkul Baekhyun tanpa tahu malu. Membuat pemuda Byun itu emosi besar. Serta seluruh teman sekelas mereka -yang notabene adalah pendukung garis keras Bastards- bersorak heboh memberi semangat.

Di tengah keramaian, ketika Kyungsoo sudah berhasil mengusir Jongin darinya, terjadi hal paling mengagumkan; Jongin yang tengah bercanda dengan Sehun, dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kearah Baekhyun dengan cukup kuat. Membuat pria jangkung itu kehilangan keseimbangan, dan menubruk badan kecil Baekhyun hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Jatuh, dengan posisi yang-

 _"Wow"_

-cukup bagus.

Baekhyun dibawah, Chanyeol diatas, dan wajah tampannya berhadapan langsung dengan dada Baekhyun.

Yeah,

Sama sekali tidak istimewa bagi orang lain karena, please, itu bukan bibir. Tak bisa menimbulkan efek kelopak sakura berjatuhan seperti di drama drama.

Tapi masalahnya, ini bukan orang lain,

Ini-

 _"Dadamu berisi juga ya, baby."_

-Park Pervert Chanyeol.

 _"MATI SAJA KAU, PARK!"_

 _BUGH!_

Ya, seperti itu kisahnya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya yang didapat Chanyeol hanyalah tinjuan di pelipis dan rahang, sampai detik ini ia tetap menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah keberuntungan; melihat dada Baekhyun dari jarak super dekat. Maju sedikit saja ia akan tau bagaimana rasanya surga.

Dan ia juga menganggap aksi Jongin (yang sengaja mendorongnya itu) sebagai sebuah jasa.

Sebuah budi yang patut dihargai.

Jadi keesokan harinya, ia berkata

"Sebutkan apa saja permintaanmu, Jong. Akan aku lakukan. Apapun itu."

Mendengarnya, Jongin hanya menyeringai kecil.

Permintaannya hanya satu.

"Jauhi Baekhyun selama sehari penuh."

Chanyeol dengan tegas menolak, ia tak mampu.

Permintaan diringankan.

"Jauhi Baekhyun selama setengah hari. Dari pagi sampai istirahat kedua."

Lagi lagi Chanyeol menolak. Ia masih tidak mampu.

Kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar ia menawarkan,

"Bagaimana kalau aku jauhi Baekhyun saat jam istirahat kedua saja? Aku janji tidak akan mendekatinya dalam radius lima belas meter."

Jongin dan Sehun speechles. Tapi mereka mengiyakan juga. Mereka bisa maklum.

Dan,

Gara gara perjanjian jenius itu, disinilah Chanyeol berada sekarang;

Pasrah berjalan tergesa gesa dengan Jongin yang menarik dasinya brutal.

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu, bung. Sehun sedang sibuk menggoda Luhan dan kau hanya bisa berdiri dengan tampang sedih menjijikkan di ambang pintu masuk kantin, memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Jadi daripada begitu, lebih baik saat ini ikut aku. Aku mau menemui babysoo ku untuk mengantarkan makan siang."

Begitu kata Jongin tadi.

Benar benar sahabat yang perhatian, kan?

Jadi Chanyeol pasrah pasrah saja.

Walaupun sesekali-

"Pelan pelan Jong! Hey, tak usah menarik dasiku begini- AKH! INI SAKIT, SIALAN!"

-atau mungkin banyak kali, ia mengumpat kesal. Ia tetap mengikuti Jongin pergi.

Ngomong ngomong soal makan siang, si Hitam ini membawa bekal khusus dari rumahnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Katanya, sudah lima hari Kyungsoo tidak terlihat makan siang bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun di kantin seperti biasanya. Katanya juga, Kyungsoo sedang sibuk meamatkan beberapa novel akhir akhir ini.

(Jangan tanya darimana Chanyeol tahu. Dia juga tidak tahu darimana Jongin tahu).

Jadilah Jongin panik sendiri. Apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa sudah ada beberapa anak yang berhasil memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri juga supersibuk. Tahu kan, berbagai hukuman yang menanti untuk dijalani?

Dan hari ini, mumpung ia sedang free, (ia meminta guru konseling memberikan hukuman di jam istirahat pertama tadi), ia akan memberikan bekal makan siang untuk sang terkasih sesegera mungkin. Tak ingin kecolongan lagi.

"Assa! Kita sudah sampai!"

Jongin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari dasi Chanyeol saat sudah tiba didepan pintu kelas 2-3 yang terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin seolah olah oksigen akan punah beberapa detik lagi. Mengatur nafas, menetralisir warna wajahnya yang amburadul karena kekurangan oksigen.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri masih mematung dengan wajah berseri. Kedua matanya berbinar menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah serius membaca novel di bangkunya.

Bahkan ia sudah terpesona hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu.

"Oy!"

PLAK

Dan ia baru tersadar saat Chanyeol menampar pipinya sambil berteriak.

"Cepatlah masuk! Jangan membuang buang waktu. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab mengepel liurmu yang nantinya menetes jika terlalu terpesona."

Omelnya, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jongin hanya menggerutu tak jelas seraya memegangi pipi kirinya yang mungkin -coret- pasti merah.

"Oke. Aku masuk sekarang."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangan. Membiarkan Jongin mulai melangkah masuk.

Di ambang pintu, ia berhenti.

Merapikan pakaian, menyisir rambut coklatnya dengan jari jari tangan, kemudian menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum -sok- gugup.

"Selamat siang babysoo!"

Ia menyapa dengan semangat.

Dibangkunya, Kyungsoo nampak sedikit berjengit. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Berusaha, walaupun sesungghuhnya saat ini batinnya menjerit jerit seperti orang gila;

 _Gawat gawat gawat, dia datang. Yatuhan dia benar benar datang. DIA BENAR BENAR DATANG! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!_

Yeah.

Walaupun agak sedikit berlebihan, memang begitulah kira kira isi hati Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hai babysoo!"

Jongin mengulangi sapaannya. Tepat ketika ia telah berdiri disamping meja Kyungsoo.

"Ada urusan apa datang kemari?"

Yang disapa bertanya. Tanpa mendongak sama sekali. Tetap fokus dengan lembaran lembaran novelnya.

"Babysoo kenapa tidak makan siang di kantin bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan seperti biasa?"

Dan bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyungsoo menjawab ketus.

"Aish, tidak boleh begitu, babysoo."

Jongin menatapnya tepat di mata. Kedua cahaya favoritnya itu bergerak teratur menyusuri baris demi baris bacaannya.

"Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Sudah berjalan enam hari dan aku baik baik saja."

"Tapi kan tidak ada yang tahu, babysoo. Bagaimana kalau besok tiba tiba kau sakit? Atau bahkan nanti malam? Atau nanti sore sepulang sekolah? Ah, aku benar benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau kau sampai sakit, babysoo."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan apa apa, omong omong."

"Tapi babysoo, ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau harus-

Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas, kemudian melipat sedikit ujung halaman novelnya dan menutup benda itu dengan gerakan malas. Lantas memandangnya jengah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya datang kesini?"

Dia terlihat sedang menahan kekesalan.

"Lihatlah. Kau semakin kurus, babysoo. Ini sudah gawat sekali. Bayangkan saja, kau melewatkan makan siangmu selama lima hari! Astaga.. Belum tentu juga kau akan makan malam mengingat betapa seriusnya dirimu membaca buku. Aku juga tidak yakin kau-

"Kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan hal hal tak berguna seperti itu lebih baik kau pergi saja!"

Kyungsoo sudah begitu kesal. Teramat kesal hingga ia tak sadar bahwa volume suaranya sedikit meninggi di akhir ucapannya.

Lumayan keras sampai sampai murid di bangku paling belakang terbangun cepat, mengusap liur, lalu tidur lagi dengan perasaan kesal.

Jongin sendiri nampak agak blank sepersekian detik lamanya. Mungkin kaget menerima bentakan mendadak seperti itu. Tapi tak lama, ekspresi wajahnya kembali normal. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Tersenyum seramah biasanya. Seidiot biasanya.

Seolah olah bentakan Kyungsoo barusan hanyalah suara operator ponsel yang sama sekali tidak penting. Tak berpengaruh apa apa.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan ini."

Ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung. Meletakkan sebuah kotak makan berbentuk kepala pororo diatas meja.

"Aku yakin sekali kau pasti tidak akan makan siang ke kantin lagi seperti lima hari sebelumnya. Jadi aku bawakan itu sekarang."

Penjelasan singkat itu ditutup dengan sebuah senyuman malu malu macan.

Dihadapannya, Kyungsoo tertegun. Tiba tiba saja ia merasa sedikit tidak enak. Ditatapnya kotak bekal itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Sangat sulit sampai sampai Jongin menyangka ia sedang ketakutan.

"T-tenang saja, babysoo. Bukan aku kok yang memasak. Itu buatan kepala koki dirumah. Khusus untukmu. Dijamin sehat dan bergizi."

Pemuda itu buru buru menjelaskan. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang diluar batas wajar kala mendapati Tatapan Kyungsoo yang -entah ia sedang berimajinasi atau tidak- terlihat seakan akan anak itu tengah terenyuh.

Sial. Jongin terpesona.

Rasa rasanya ia sedang berada di Kampung Bidadari dan mengobrol dengan kembang desanya.

Lengkap dengan bayangan akan ribuan kelopak mawar yang berjatuhan menghujani si cantik.

Serta tiupan angin lembut yang membuai wajah tampannya sendiri.

Ini di surga-

"OY! CEPAT SEDIKIT, HITAM!"

-Chanyeol dengan segala kebrengsekannya menyembulkan kepala kedalam ruangan dan berteriak keras.

Menghancurkan suasana.

Kyungsoo bahkan sedikit berjengit saking shock nya.

Dan teriakan bodohnya itu membuat Jongin menggeram kesal.

Sambil menahan emosinya ia menoleh,

"Sebentar lagi, bodoh!"

Jawabnya, setengah berteriak.

"SEBENTARMU ITU BERARTI TIGA JAM BUATKU, JONG!"

"ARRASSEO ARRASSEO! AKU SELESAI SEKARANG!"

Dan sahabatnya yang satu itu langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya setelah ia membalas dengan benar benar berteriak.

Lalu ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar untuk menutupi malu.

Yeah,

Walau ia sendiri sama sekali tidak yakin ia masih punya malu.

"Kalau begitu... Aku kembali dulu, babysoo. Jangan lupa untuk memakannya. Luangkan sedikiiiit saja waktumu untuk makan. Dan kau bisa melanjutkan lagi kegiatan membacamu dengan tenang. Dihabiskan, arachi?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab sedikitpun. Masih belum terlalu fokus. Tapi wajahnya sudah kembali normal. Jauh lebih baik daripada saat ia marah tadi.

"Daaah babysoo!"

Dan ia baru tersadar saat melihat Jongin melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah itu pasrah dalam seretan seorang Park Chanyeol. Menghilang dengan cepat.

Sepeninggal pria itu, Kyungsoo masih terdiam sambil memandangi si pororo tanpa berkedip.

Detik selanjutnya ia beralih menatap pintu kelasnya yang terbuka dengan tatapan nanar.

Kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti berusaha?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan benci pulang sekolah di hari senin.

Karena itu artinya, dia harus menunggu seorang diri selama kurang lebih satu jam.

Menunggu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih harus mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di klub vokal sekolah.

Omong omong, dulu dia juga aktif sebagai anggota di klub itu. Saat masih kelas satu dan dua. Tapi sekarang dia sudah jadi anak kelas akhir. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari berbagai klub ekskul yang ia ikuti. Ingin fokus pada ujian kelulusan nanti.

Untuk pulang sendiri, Luhan tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang wajib ia dan kedua sahabatnya lakukan di hari senin dan minggu; makan es krim di kedai langganan mereka, karena ada diskon harga dan bonus khusus di kedua hari itu.

Jadi mau tak mau Luhan harus menunggu.

Menunggu dikelasnya. Sebab area luar itu agak 'berbahaya'.

Harus tetap bersabar meskipun ia kini telah benar benar sendirian di dalam kelas. Dua temannya yang punya bagian piket sudah pulang beberapa saat lalu.

"Oh? Apa aku ke perpustakaan saja?"

Hingga kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang muncul.

"Ya! Aku memang harus kesana."

Dan ia segera bangkit dari duduknya kala teringat bahwa ada tugas di pelajaran Fisika yang harus ia kerjakan. Jadi daripada mati kebosanan, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

Suasana luar masih agak ramai. Masih ada beberapa murid yang berseliweran.

Luhan berjalan dengan pandangan awas. Menatap kanan kiri, waspada.

Sesaat setelah tiba di depan perpustakaan ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Lantas memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menyapa Guru Jung -si penjaga perpustakaan- dengan wajah ceria.

Ia berjalan menyusuri rak rak tinggi itu sambil mengendap ngendap seperti pencuri yang sedang beroperasi.

Memperhatikan setiap sudut dengan kedua alis menukik tajam, teliti.

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada...

"Yes! Dia tidak ada!"

Telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Ia tersenyum senang. Kemudian mencari beberapa buku untuk referensi tugasnya. Dan segera mendudukkan diri di meja paling sudut.

"Okey, mari kerjakan dengan baik."

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, bersemangat.

Tak ada kesulitan berarti yang ia temukan selama mengerjakan tugas. Dua puluh nenit berlalu, ia sudah berhasil menjawab dua puluh satu dari total dua puluh lima soal essai fisikanya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa buku buku referensi itupun Luhan pastilah bisa mengerjakan dengan baik. Dia anak yang pintar, jika kalian belum tahu.

Yeah, walau tidak sepintar Junmyeon si Ketua dewan siswa, atau Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang manis itu, atau bahkan si Gila Oh, tetap saja Luhan pintar. Dia masuk dalam jajaran murid murid paling cerdas di angkatannya.

Tapi memang dasarnya anak itu agak perfeksionis. Da tidak akan bisa bernafas dengan damai saat mengerjakan tugas rumah sebelum menemukan satu sumber yang cocok dengan jawabannya.

Iya. Luhan punya masalah dengan kepercayaan dirinya dalam hal ini.

"Sekarang nomor... Dua puluh lima."

Pemuda bermata rusa itu menunjuk soal nomor dua puluh lima dengan pensilnya. Masih sambil tersenyum kelewat semangat.

"Jelaskan pengertian dari...

Namun mendadak senyum manisnya hilang.

...Efek Zeeman?"

Luhan terdiam. Berkedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Efek Zeeman?"

Kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Efek Zeeman?"

Bola matanya bergerak gerak lucu.

"Efek Zeeman?"

Dia terdiam lagi.

"Hey! Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?"

Ia mulai mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam ransel. Membuka lembar demi lembarnya perlahan.

Setelah itu,

"Oh shit. Kenapa tidak ada? Kemana aku pergi saat materi ini diterangkan? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak punya catatannya?"

Ia menggerutu tidak jelas. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan volume suara super kecil.

Saat dirasa tak membuahkan hasil, ia beralih pada buku fisika setebal kamus yang tadi ia ambil dari salah satu rak. Kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Efek Zeeman... Efek Zeeman... Efek Zeeman... Efek Zeeman... Efek Zeeman..."

Mulutnya tak henti henti merapalkan nama itu dengan telunjuk kanannya yang bergerak teratur menyusuri setiap baris tulisan.

Tapi tetap saja,

"Aish! Kenapa tidak ada?"

Ia tak menemukannya.

Hal itu berhasil membuat moodnya hancur seketika. Kedua pundaknya langsung melemas. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursinya.

"Efek Zeeman..."

Ia bergumam, lalu meniup poni coklatnya dengan wajah tak bersemangat.

"Apa itu Efek Zeeman?"

Bergumam lagi. Lama lama kedengarannya malah seperti ratapan. Kali ini sambil menatap langit langit perpustakaan yang putih bersih.

"Efek Zeeman adalah efek garis garis tambahan dalam spektrum emisi saat atom atom yang tereksitasi diletakkan di daerah bermedan magnetik homogen."

DEG

Tubuh Luhan langsung tegak saat ratapannya terjawab.

Ia terkejut.

Bukan pada jawabannya. Tapi lebih kepada suara si penjawab.

 _Tidak. Dia ada disini. Gawat. Aku harus bagaimana?! Efek Zeeman, tolong aku!_

Batinnya berteriak panik. Minta tolong.

Pelan pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Dan tak bisa lagi menahan dengusannya saat mendapati sosok itu sedang berdiri menyandar pada rak buku seraya bersedekap. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Yeah.

Itu Oh Sehun.

Pangerannya RC..

Sekaligus,

Kiamatnya Luhan...

"Kurasa itu bukan soal yang sulit, sayang. Kenapa kau tak bisa menjawabnya, hm?"

Adik kelasnya itu melangkah mendekat. Lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

Luhan meliriknya tajam.

Lihat, lihatlah betapa sombongnya bocah ini.

"Cepat tulis, sayang. Atau kau ingin aku mengulanginya?"

Sehun masih tersenyum. Sekarang menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanan.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah memintamu untuk menjawabnya."

Yang lebih tua menjawab ketus. Lalu kembali sibuk -atau mungkin pura pura sibuk- berkutat dengan buku referensinya. Membolak balik halaman dengan kasar. Ingin memberitahu Sehun secara tidak langsung bahwa ia merasa terganggu.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa hal itu sama sekali tak berguna.

"Well, aku hanya ingin membantu kekasihku sendiri yang sedang mengalami kesulitan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu, Lu."

Karena pada kenyataannya Oh Sehun benar benar tidak mengenal kata "menyerah" dalam hidupnya.

Luhan yang bersikap seperti itu ia anggap sebagai sikap malu malu, tanggapan atas dirinya yang terus menggoda.

Iya, Sehun jenius. Dia tahu itu.

Jadi tak usah mengoloknya, oke?

"Oh ya? Tapi terakhir kali aku cek, aku bukan siapa siapa mu."

Lagi lagi Luhan memberi jawaban ketus.

Dan lagi lagi Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Terlihat sangat santai. Sepertinya dia benar benar menganggap pemuda china ini sedang malu malu.

Gila.

Eh, maksudku-

Jenius.

Yeah. Jenius.

"Kau masih ingin mengelak takdir, Lu? Oh ayolah, sayang.. Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini pada jodohmu sendiri?"

"Katakan sekali lagi-

"Kubilang, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini pada jodohmu sendiri?"

"Aku belum-

"Sampai kapan kubilang-

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh!"

PLAK

Dan pukulan di kepala dengan buku setebal kamus itu sukses membuat Sehun terdiam, setelah sebelumnya mengerang tertahan.

"Katakan sekali lagi aku ini kekasihmu, akan ku lindas mukamu itu pakai buldozer!"

"Lakukan saja jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, Lu."

"Berhenti melontarkan kalimat itu-

"Tak bisa, sayang. Itu quotes favorit ku."

"Kau benar benar sudah gila, Oh Sehun."

"Yeah, terimakasih padamu yang sudah membuatku jadi segila ini."

Luhan merapatkan mulut. Heran dengan kalimat kalimat cheesy Sehun yang tak ada habis habisnya.

Ia memandang adik kelasnya itu dengan ekspresi datar. Sudah kelawat jengah.

"Terserahmu saja, Oh."

Katanya, sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Merapikan buku bukunya dengan cepat, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Loh, loh, Lu- Hey! Tunggu aku, sayang!"

Sehun yang merasa kecolongan segera bergerak menyusul. Melangah cepat keluar dari perpustakaan seraya berteriak begitu. Menghasilkan teguran keras dari Guru Jung, yang sama sekali tak bermanfaat karena ia benar benar tak peduli.

"Lu! Luhan! Tunggu. Berhenti dulu, sayang!"

Grep~

Dan diluar perpustakaan, ia baru berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Apa ap- Yah! Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!"

"Iya Lu, iya. Aku tahu. Kita pulang bersama, ya. Kuantar ke apartemenmu, oke?"

"Tak usah berdelusi, Oh Sehun! Aku tak sudi!"

Dan dengan itu, Luhan menghentakkan tangannya kuat kuat. Cengkraman tangan Sehun langsung terlepas sempurna.

Tak ingin membuang buang waktu, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sedikit berlari.

Tapi,

"Hey, hey. Tunggu. Tunggu dulu, sayang."

Oh Sehun tetap mengikutinya.

Serta jangan lupakan kenyataan; Memiliki dua kaki yang panjang membuat anak itu dapat dengan mudah mensejajarkan diri.

"Demi tuhan, Oh sehun! Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Tak akan. Sampai kau menyanggupi permintaanku."

Keduanya terus berjalan saling menyalip seperti itu menyusuri koridor koridor yang panjang. Meniti anak tangga. Sampai akhirnya tiba di koridor depan, dan Luhan tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Membuat Sehun mau tak mau juga harus mengerem mendadak.

"Okey-

Luhan menatapnya. Nafasnya terdengar agak memburu.

-kita pulang bersama. Aku mau. Jadi, berhenti berjalan seperti barusan."

Dan jawaban itu berhasil membuat Sehun menganga terkejut. Dunianya jungkar balik untuk sepersekian detik lamanya. Ada ribuan bintang yang berdesakan dalam kedua matanya. Beberapa yang merasa tidak dapat tempat memilih untuk diam diluar, berputar putar di sekitar kepala.

"K-kau..kau..s-se-serius, L-lu-lu-

"Ya ya ya. Aku serius. Berhenti menampilkan ekspresi idiot seperti itu. Ayo cepat ke lapangan parkir."

Yang lebih tua berjalan mendahului. Sehun mengekornya dibelakang. Melangkah sambil terus tersenyum lebar. Sesekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri atau bahkan menampar pipi. Setelah mengernyit kesakitan, ia tersenyum lagi. Tertawa lagi.

Beberapa adik kelas yang lewat menatapnya dengan mimik wajah horor.

Beberapa kakak kelas yang lewat hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng maklum.

Beberapa staf guru yang lewat hanya memandangnya datar selama sekitar tiga detik, lantas berpaling lagi.

"S-stop!"

BRUK

Hingga tiba tiba saja Luhan berhenti melangkah seraya merentangkan tangan. Sehun mengaduh kecil kala dahinya menabrak bagian kepala belakang si cantik dengan cukup keras.

"Ada apa Lu?"

Ia bertanya. Dahinya mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"S-sehun..."

Pemuda china itu tergagap dengan mulut menganga, melihat ke satu arah di lapangan parkir.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?"

Sekarang Sehun nampak agak panik.

"I-itu.."

Ia kelihatan agak kesulitan untuk bicara.

"Ch-Chanyeol dan baekhyun berciuman!"

"HA?!"

dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan badan. Menatap ke area lapangan parkir disebelah kirinya. Titik yang ditunjuk Luhan barusan.

"Mana? Mana? Disebelah mana Lu?"

Ia bertanya antusias. Sambil terus mencari cari objek yang dimaksud.

"Lu, disebelah man-

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menoleh lagi, Luhan sudah tak ada disamping kanannya.

Ia tercengang.

Luhan hilang..

Tiba tiba saja firasatnya buruk.

Pelan pelan ia menggerakkan kepalanya lagi. Kali ini melihat ke arah gerbang masuk RC yang terbuka lebar didepan sana.

Dan ia tahu bahwa, ia baru saja ditipu.

Mulutnya menganga mendapati Luhannya ada disana. Sedang berlari kecil menyebrangi jalan raya menuju halte yang terletak lurus dari gerbang. Kemudian naik keatas bus yang memang sedang berhenti, setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidah pada Sehun dan menyeringai.

Smirk on the Victory..

"Shit!"

Sehun mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena masih sempat sempatnya terpesona dengan mimik licik yang cantik itu disaat saat seperti ini.

Ia baru tersadar dari vakum memorinya ketika Bus itu sudah bergerak pergi.

Pelan pelan bahunya melemas. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Rasanya aneh.

Seperti habis diajak ke rumah Miranda Kerr untuk dinner romantis, lalu ditendang begitu saja ke tikungan jalan yang penuh dengan para waria agresif.

Seperti habis terbang keliling langit menaiki seekor elang hitam yang gagah, lantas dilemparkan begitu saja ke kandang simpanse dan diperkenalkan sebagai anggota keluarga baru.

Sakit, gan. Serius.

Tapi kemudian ia hanya menggeleng kecil. Dan menghela nafas (lagi).

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu dari dulu,

Luhannya memang sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

"Tapi aku jadi semakin cinta."

Kali ini si jenius itu berbicara pada rerumputan yang bergoyang.

(fyi, di lapangan parkir RC sama sekali tidak ada rerumputan).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang tengah kediaman Keluarga Park malam ini kelihatan begitu 'berwarna'.

Ada enam pemuda yang menghuninya;

Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, dan Kim Jongdae.

Hanya diisi enam orang, tapi jika kau berada disana sekarang, kau akan segera tahu bagaimana rasanya berdiam diri di tengah massa yang hendak melakukan demo besar besaran.

Ramainya bukan kepalang.

Ada Kris yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa ditengah tengah ruangan. Sedang memainkan ponsel sambil sesekali tersenyum aneh.

Kemudian Jongin dan Jongdae di area ruangan sebelah kanan. Sedang bertanding game didepan sebuah televisi dengan Chanyeol sebagai penontonnya.

Di bagian kiri ruangan, Junmyeon tengah mati matian memohon pada Sehun untuk menjelaskan beberapa materi pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti.

Well, sekalipun putra bungsu keluarga Oh itu masih berada di kelas dua menengah atas, tapi semua orang juga tahu bahwa ialah yang paling jenius diantara seluruh murid Royal Crown. Termasuk Junmyeon.

"YA! YA! TERUS! BUNUH JONG! BUNUH! YA! SATU! DUA! YA! YEEEEAAAAYYY!"

Chanyeol berteriak menyemangati. Kemudian melompat bangun dari duduknya dengan teriakan super saat melihat Jongin berhasil memenangkan battle tersebut.

"YUHUUUUUU AKU MENAAAAANG!"

Jongin juga bangkit dari duduknya.

"YUHUUUUUU JONGIN MENAAAAANG!"

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan. Lalu memeluk Jongin dan melompat lompat seperti bocah TK.

Setelah puas, keduanya berjalan kearah Jongdae dan menyodorkan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Sesekali menaik turunkan alis dan menyeringai.

Jongdae menatap mereka dengan wajah cemberut menyedihkan. Lantas dengan sangat tidak rela ia meletakkan masing masing sebuah tiket masuk Lotte World di tangan keduanya.

Barang yang memang telah dijadikan bahan taruhan sejak tadi.

Iya. Tiket masuk Lotte World.

Dewasa sekali, bukan?

"BOOMBAYA!"

Guna meluapkan kegembiraan, Jongin menyetel lagu tersebut dan mulai mengcover dance nya bersama Chanyeol. Berjoget gila gilaan.

Ditempatnya, Jongdae hanya berdiam diri dengan tampang jengah. Dari pada cover dance, mereka berdua malah lebih terlihat seperti suku maya yang tengah melakukan upacara adat.

"ANDWAAAAEEEE!"

Di sudut lain ruangan itu, Sehun berteriak histeris, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Junmyeon pada kedua pergelangan kakinya.

"LEPASKAN! HUWAAAH! CHANYEOL JONGIN HELP MIIIIIH!"

Anak itu nampak cukup tersiksa saat ini. Tengkurap di lantai sambil menggerakkan tangannya berkali kali menggapai udara. Dibelakangnya, Junmyeon masih berdiri dan menarik kedua pergelangan kakinya kuat kuat. Mengingat porsi tubuhnya sendiri tak selaras dengan yang lebih muda.

"AKU BILANG LEPAS! AKU TIDAK MAUUUU! LEP-PAAAS!"

"Tidak, Sehun. Duduk dulu dan jelaskan materinya dengan benar. Baru setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu."

"SHIREO! SHIREOOOO! AKU KESINI UNTUK BERMAIN! BUKAN UNTUK BELAJAR! LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG!"

Dan terus seperti itu sampai beberapa menit setelahnya. Membuat Junmyeon mau tak mau harus mengeluarkan satu black card nya dari dalam dompet sebagai jurus terakhir.

Lantas rupanya hal itu berhasil. Karena sesudah itu Sehun langsung menghentikan teriakannya, duduk, dan membuka buku pelajaran Junmyeon. Mulai menjelaskan dengan senyum seribu watt.

Junmyeon langsung facepalm. Mati matian berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan Sehun ke dalam mesin cuci dan menggilingnya.

Ia masih sedikit tidak ikhlas. Karena -demi tuhan- anak itu pasti juga punya banyak dalam dompetnya sendiri.

Di area lain (sekali lagi), Kris tengah berguling guling di lantai sambil menahan teriakan. Sepuluh detik kemudian, ia duduk lagi di atas sofa. Masih seraya tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya. Satu dua kali ia menggigit bantalan sofa dengan wajah gemas. Tak jarang juga tertawa keras tidak jelas. Di beberapa waktu ia kelihatan menahan senyum dan tersipu sipu aneh. Seringkali juga ia berteriak menggunakan bahasa inggris dan cina secara acak.

Hasilnya; Sang adik, Park Chanyeol, datang mendekat dengan wajah prihatin.

Dan sekedar informasi saja,

Kris dan Chanyeol itu bersaudara.

Yeah, bukan saudara kandung memang. Ayah Kris meninggal ketika umurnya masih enam bulan. Kemudian ibunya menikah lagi dengan Tuan Park, menghasilkan Chanyeol setahun setelahnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol beda dua tahun. Benar.

Tapi sekarang si pirang itu masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga menengah atas. Dan adiknya kelas dua.

Itu karena dulu saat TK, Kris lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain dan belajar berenang di selokan dekat sekolahnya daripada belajar dengan giat seperti teman temannya yang lain.

"Ada apa denganmu? Seingatku JAV tidak pernah merilis video porno lucu."

Tanya Chanyeol, sesaat sesudah menarik paksa sang kakak agar mendudukkan diri. Karena, serius, si pirang itu tampak sangat menjijikkan kala tersenyum dan tersipu sipu dengan tubuh tingginya berbaring diatas sofa.

"Iam okey"

Gumamnya, sambil -tetap- tersenyum memandangi layar ponsel.

"Aish! apa sih sebenarnya yang sedang kau lihat?!"

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Setengah kesal, ia merebut ponsel Kris. Dan sang kakak membiarkannya.

Detik pertama melihat apa yang sedari tadi Kris lihat, Chanyeol menautkan alis.

Pada detik kedua, mulutnya perlahan lahan terbuka lebar.

Detik ketiga sampai ke enam, ia tetap bertahan diposisi itu.

Detik ketujuh, ia mengangkat pandangannya dari layar ponsel, ganti menatap Kris.

Yang ditatap hanya nyengir lebar dan memainkan alis.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak bangkit melompat dan berteriak,

"Whoaaaa whoaaaa whoaaaa"

Jeda.

"WHOAAAAAAAAA"

Jeda lagi.

"WHOAAAAA KAKAKKU SEDANG JATUH CINTA PADA SI PANDA! HUWAAAAA! HYAAAAA! YATUHAN YATUHAN YATUHAN! YAAMPUN YAAMPUN YAAMPUN! WHOAAAAA"

Otomatis, teriakan bodohnya ini menyedot seluruh atensi. Jongin, Jongdae, Junmyeon, dan Sehun langsung merapat. Mengerubungi Chanyeol dan melihat isi ponsel Kris bersama sama.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah folder khusus berisikan ratusan foto Huang Zitao, anak kelas dua, teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Kemudian semuanya bertepuk tangan heboh setelah merasa puas.

Satu persatu mulai berkomentar,

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau serius dengan ucapanmu kemarin tentang menyukai anak itu, bung." -Junmyeon.

"Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu padahal Zitao adalah teman sekelasku sekaligus anggota tim sukses Bastards sejak lama? Heh, bagaimana bisa, hyung?" -Jongdae.

"Ini sedikit mustahil sebenarnya. Tak masuk akal memikirkan dirimu yang seperti ini ternyata juga bisa jatuh cinta." -Sehun.

"Tadinya kupikir Maria Ozawa syuting film porno bergenre humor segar hingga kau jadi agak gila seperti itu." -Jongin.

Senyuman Kris luntur seketika mendengar komentar terakhir dari Jongin. Ia melemparkan sebuah bantalan sofa pada anak itu dengan keras.

"Fuck you, Kim."

Omelnya. Dan Junmyeon serta Jongdae langsung melotot marah karena merasa tersindir.

"Yeah. Aku benar benar serius menyukainya. Oh- tidak, tidak. Itu sudah bukan menyukai lagi sekarang. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

Mengabaikan raut tersinggung Junmyeon dan Jongdae, Kris dengan santai malah menjelaskan.

"Dan untukmu Jongdae, aku belum berpacaran dengannya. Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya seminggu lalu. Jadi berhenti menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan bodoh seperti tadi."

"Kau serius, hyung?"

Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apanya yang serius?"

"Bahwa kau baru menyukainya selama seminggu. Dan bahkan belum berpacaran?"

"Yes. Dan bahkan lagi, aku baru tahu kalau dia bersekolah di RC dua minggu lalu. Yang mana awalnya kukira ia adalah anak kelas satu. Anak baru. Tapi ternyata dia sudah kelas dua, dan secara kebetulan dia adalah teman sekelas kalian. Uh yeah dunia memihakku"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum bahagia di akhir penjelasannya. Menempelkan tubuh pada sandaran sofa sambil menengadah. Membayangkan wajah manis Huang Zitao tanpa ada yang tahu.

"Yeah, kalau begitu..."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin, Sehun, Dan Jongdae bergantian.

Kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Fighting, Hyung! PERJUANGKAN CINTAMU SAMPAI DAPAT! JANGAN MENYERAH DAN JANGAN BERPUTUS ASA! KARENA USAHA YANG KERAS AKAN MEMBUAHKAN HASIL YANG MEMUASKAN! JJANG!"

Setengah detik setelah kata kata penyemangat itu diucapkan bersama sama, Kris dan Junmyeon mematung ditempat duduk mereka dengan tampang shock semi horor. Menatap ke empat adik kelas mereka itu -yang entah bagaimana sekarang sudah duduk berjejer rapi di atas karpet dibawah mereka- dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Aku kaget, guys. Serius."

Kata Junmyeon kemudian.

"Kata kata macam apa yang barusan itu?"

Kris bertanya heran. Keempat manusia itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Dan Jongdae menjawab,

"Itu slogan utama kami, Tim Sukses sekaligus pendukung garis keras Bastards."

Wajahnya -dan wajah ketiga orang disampingnya- memancarkan binar bangga selama beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian Kris menghapus rona itu dengan pernyataannya yang-

"Well, jika usaha keras yang kalian maksud adalah membuat kerusuhan setiap hari untuk mendapat perhatian si dia, seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan itu, sorry sorry saja. Aku tak sudi."

-terasa sedikit menusuk.

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol dan kawan kawan langsung mendengus keras. Mencibir.

"So, guys.."

Junmyeon angkat suara. Yang lain langsung mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Wu yifan kita sudah positif jatuh hati. Dan aku yakin tak akan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menaklukkan Huang Zitao itu."

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Yang sedang dibicarakan hanya mengangguk setuju sambil menyeringai.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"Lalu bagaimana kabar kisah cinta ChanBaek, JongSoo, dan HunHan kita? Adakah kemajuan, hm?"

Spontan saja, pertanyaan tersebut membuat Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun langsung cemberut. Secara serempak -entah disengaja atau tidak- ketiganya menunduk lesu sambil memeluk masing masing sebuah bantalan sofa, dengan bibir yang di poutkan sedemikian rupa.

Ditempatnya, Kris dan Junmyeon meringis ngeri melihat ekspresi yang sama sekali tak cocok itu.

Jongdae sendiri sudah sibuk mengusap ngusap perutnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak muntah saat ini juga.

"Oh oh oh.. Sekali lihat ekspresi kalian saja firasatku sudah buruk."

Junmyeon berkomentar. Dapat anggukan setuju dari Jongdae dan tawa bodoh dari Kris.

"Tak ada kemajuan sama sekali."

Kata Chanyeol, masih dengan ekspresi sok imutnya itu.

"Yeah. Hari ini, kemarin, atau bahkan setahun lalu saat pertama kali bertemu, semua sama saja. Tak membaik. Kalau tidak semakin buruk."

Jongin menambahkan.

"Mereka... Sungguh. Sangat. Amat. Sulit. Untuk ditaklukkan."

Sehun memberikan sebuah penutup yang agak dramatis.

Melihat pemandangan mengenaskan ini, Junmyeon menggeleng kecil.

"Aku turut prihatin, guys."

Ia menunjukkan bela sungkawanya.

"Kalian masih pakai cara bodoh itu untuk mendapatkan mereka?"

Dan pertanyaan Kris berhasil membuat mereka mendongakkan kepala.

"Cara bodoh yang mana maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menautkan alis heran.

"Heh. Tentu saja Upaya untuk mendapatkan hukuman dengan membuat keonaran harian di Royal Crown tercinta kita. Please, tak ada yang lebih bodoh di atas muka bumi ini selain cara itu."

Ketiganya -lagi lagi- mendengus keras dan mencibir.

"Jangan hina ide brilian kami, hyung!"

Jongin nampak tak terima.

"Iya, benar. Yang terpenting kan hasilnya. Bukan cuma prosesnya."

Sehun turut membantu menyumbangkan pendapat. Kedua sahabatnya menyetujui.

"Dan seingatku, ini sudah berjalan setahun lebih, tapi kalian belum mendapatkan hasil apa apa. Masih berada dititik nol. Titik terendah."

Pemuda pirang itu masih teguh dengan pendapatnya. Dan ucapannya barusan berhasil membungkam Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun secara telak.

"Tapi Jong, Kris benar. Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa cara yang kalian gunakan itu terlihat agak konyol?"

Junmyeon menyela.

"Maksudku, tak adakah usaha lain yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka, selain cara itu?"

"Mereka bahkan tidak berusaha sama sekali, Jun. Mereka hanya bersenang senang."

Kris sekali lagi menambahkan.

"Bukannya kami tidak berusaha,"

Chanyeol langsung bereaksi tak terima.

"Mereka saja yang terlalu sulit untuk didapatkan."

Lanjutnya, kembali dengan wajah merengut sok imut.

"Kami sudah melakukan segala cara, hyung."

Kini giliran Jongin yang menjelaskan.

"Sebelum memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara -yang kata kalian bodoh ini- kami sudah melakukan segala macam usaha. Mulai dari yang paling romantis, sampai yang paling ekstrim. Dari yang paling mainstream, sampai yang ekstraordinari seperti sekarang ini. Semua sudah kami coba. Dan tetap saja tak ada perubahan."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menjelasan dengan menggebu gebu.

"Yeah, kami bertiga sudah benar benar stuck on. Semua tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan."

Dan Sehun kembali menutupnya dengan apik.

"Bukannya kami tak setuju,"

Kris bicara lagi.

"Mau tak setuju pun tak akan ada gunanya. Hanya saja kami sudah sangat iba. Semua orang di RC juga pasti sudah iba."

"Sebagai anggota tim sukses kalian pun aku dan yang lain terkadang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kesal sendiri saat melihat kalian gagal dan diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh mereka bertiga."

Jongdae menyumbangkan suara, setelah sejak tadi ia hanya diam mendengarkan. Trio itu langsung menghembuskan nafas. Junmyeon dan Kris menatap prihatin. Topik tentang 'kegagalan' memang selalu menyakitkan.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian benar benar cinta. Jadi kami semua hanya dukung dukung saja. Semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian."

"Kau bisa bicara bijak juga, ya?" -Kris

"Kenapa aku jadi ingin muntah?" -Chanyeol.

"Menjijikkan sekali mendengar kau bicara sok keren begini, dahi." -Sehun.

"Kau habis keracunan film hentai, ya?" -Jongin.

"Brengsek kalian semua."

Jongdae mencebikkan bibir. Kesal dengan semua komentar bodoh teman temannya.

Dan dia yang seperti ini malah disambut dengan tawa heboh dari yang lain.

"But, aku setuju dengan Jongdae, guys."

Kata Junmyeon, sesaat setelah acara menertawakan Jongdae selesai.

"Kami semua hanya sangat tidak tega pada kalian. Mereka sering sekali membully kalian didepan umum. Tapi, kembali pada kalimat Jongdae tadi. Jika kalian oke oke saja, kami semua hanya bisa mendukung."

Ia melanjutkan. Tersenyum diakhir ucapannya. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang -entah bagaimana- kini terlihat seperti sosok malaikat baik hati.

Mendadak suasana sangat damai.

Terdengar suara kicauan burung dan lagu lagu rohani gereja.

Dan wajah tampan Junmyeon tiba tiba dihiasi blink blink animasi.

Yeah, indah sekali-

"Aw~ itu sangat gentle loh, Jun." -Jongdae.

"Oh, Junjunnie hyung romantis sekaliiii." -Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat baik, sayang. Aku jadi terharu. Hiks." -Sehun.

"KYAAAAA MYEONNIE OPPA MARRY ME PLIIIIIS!" -Jongin.

"BANGSAT!"

Dan keempat makhluk absurd itu langsung berlari kocar kacir saat melihat Junmyeon bangkit dan mulai mengejar mereka dengan raket listrik pembasmi nyamuk ditangan.

Kris hanya jadi penonton. Tertawa sekencang kencangnya.

Beberapa maid yang lewat dan mendengar kegaduhan super dari arah ruang tengah kediaman majikan mereka hanya mampu menggeleng maklum. Diam diam juga berdoa. Berharap rumah megah ini tak runtuh saat itu juga.

Karena, sungguh, suara mereka didalam sana lebih mirip suara guntur dan mesin truk gandeng dari pada suara tawa remaja remaja normal pada umumnya.

Oh, iya.

Tolong ingatkan para maid bahwa kedua tuan muda mereka dan teman temannya itu tidak normal.

"Oke oke! Stop! STOP! PLEASE STOP GUYS! Aku lelah! Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Please berhentih.. Duduk sajahh... Seperti tadih.. Hosh.."

Aktifitas kejar kejaran itu terpaksa dihentikan, dengan Junmyeon dan keempat mangsanya yang kini hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajah tercengang menatap Kris yang baru saja bicara.

"Kami yang kejar kejaran kenapa jadi kau yang kelelahan seperti itu?"

Junmyeon bertanya heran

"Aku lelah tertawa."

Dan jawaban singkat itu sukses membungkam yang lain.

Mereka speechless menghadapi tingkah aneh Kris yang timbul tenggelam layaknya penyakit ayan.

Sambil mengatur nafas dan sesekali masih tertawa idiot mereka kembali duduk. Posisinya masih seperti tadi. Junmyeon dan Kris di sofa, Jongdae dan tiga bangsat berjejer di atas karpet, berhadapan dengan dua sesepuh mereka.

Menit menit berlalu dan keenam pemuda itu kembali tenggelam dalam percakapan tidak jelas mereka. Dan suara tawa yang seperti bunyi guntur dan mesin truk gandeng itu mulai terdengar. Lagi dan lagi.

Hingga tiba tiba-

 _"La! La! Laaa! Aku sayang sekali... DoraU~MIN. La! La! Laaa! Aku sayang sek-_

"Oy, dahi! Ponselmu bunyi!"

Terdengar bunyi nyaring nada dering ponsel Jongdae. Sehun berteriak menyadarkan, karena sejak tadi Jongdae tak henti hentinya tertawa bersama Jongin. Membuat anak itu tuli akan segala hal.

Segera setelah tersadar, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana.

Mengabaikan Kris yang terus terusan bertanya "Nada dering macam apa itu?" dan Chanyeol yang menjelaskan "itu suara Jongdae yang menirukan soundtrack film doraemon dan mengubah kata EMON dengan nama pacarnya, UMIN hyung."

Jongdae menatap layar ponselnya sesaat dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun menatapnya penasaran. Dan ia hanya bergumam "Taeyong"

"Halo, bung! Ada apa?"

Ia memulai pembicaraan. Tiga bangsat serius mendengarkan. Duo sesepuh masih sibuk sendiri, meneruskan candaan candaan mereka yang tadi.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak dengar! Lebih keras! Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak tuli, bodoh!"

Jongdae berteriak teriak heboh. Membuat Kris dan Junmyeon mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatian juga.

"Sudah selesai? Apanya yang sudah selesai? Bicaralah dengan jelas!"

"..."

"Hah?! Serius? Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?"

"..."

"Oke oke! Akan aku tanyakan sekarang juga."

"..."

"Apa? Tidak. Mereka sedang bersamaku sekarang. Iya. Aku sedang dirumah Chanyeol."

"..."

"Oke oke. Iya, kau benar. Lebih baik lebih cepat. Hah? Iya iya. Maksudku lebih cepat lebih baik. Iya. Oke. Akan kukabari jika ada apa apa. Oke. Iya. Sudah. Oke! Ok- KUTUTUP SEKARANG!"

Tut.

Sambungan terputus. Jongdae mengakhirinya dengan sedikit emosi karena Taeyong -si lawan bicara- tak henti hentinya mengoceh.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun bertanya serempak.

Jongdae diam sebentar. Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Kemudian menatap ketiganya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa sih?"

Chanyeol tampak sudah tak sabar.

Tiba tiba Jongdae memberi isyarat untuk mendekat.

Jadilah mereka berempat membentuk lingkaran dengan kepala yang saling bersentuhan. Berbisik bisik.

Di tempatnya, Kris dan Junmyeon diam menatap kegiatan absurd itu dengan satu alis terangkat, heran.

Mereka berdua tak bisa mendengar apa apa kecuali sedikit. Seperti;

"Taeyong bilang sudah selesai."

"Ada dirumah Taeyong sekarang."

"Semua yang kita diskusikan kemarin."

"Segala persiapan sudah siap."

"Tinggal perintah dari kalian dan eksekusinya."

Yeah, itu tidak sedikit. Itu agak banyak.

Dan sekedar informasi, semua yang tertangkap indra pendengaran Kris dan Junmyeon adalah bisikan bisikan kim Jongdae.

Anak itu memang amat sangat tak pandai berbisik bisik.

"Oke!"

Lingkaran kecil itu bubar dengan teriakan lantang Chanyeol.

Kris dan Junmyein agak terlonjak mendengarnya.

"Kita rapat sekarang. Segera hubungi yang lain, Jongdae."

Lanjut pemuda tinggi itu, seraya bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Rapat dimana Yeol?"

Jongdae bertanya, sambil menyusul berdiri.

"Tentu saja di markas. Dimana lagi?"

Dan yang menjawab malah Sehun. Jongdae langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Hey, hey! Tunggu!"

Tapi pergerakan mereka terhenti oleh suara berat Kris.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

Tanyanya, seraya menatap satu persatu dari mereka yang kini nampak sudah siap untuk pergi; berdiri didekat pintu dengan jaket dan kunci kendaraan ditangan.

"Kami mau pergi. Rapat penting."

Sehun menjawab, sok cool.

"Rapat apa sih?"

Junmyeon ikut ikutan bertanya. Tepat saat Jongin mulai membuka pintu.

"Yang pasti bukan rapat membosankan semacam Rapat Dewan Siswa milik kalian berdua setiap minggunya."

Anak itu menyeringai kecil. Lantas segera kabur kala melihat Kris mulai bangkit dan berlagak seperti hendak mengejar dan memukulinya.

"Kami pergi dulu, sesepuh! Sampai ketemu lagi di sekolah besok pagi!"

Giliran Sehun yang memberi ucaan selamat tinggal. Lantas kabur juga saat meliat Junmyeon bereaksi kesal atas nama panggilan yang baru saja ia berikan.

"Hyung, kalau eomma menelpon, bilang saja adik tampanmu ini sudah tidur sejak pukul sembilan tadi setelah belajar dengan baik. Oke?"

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelah menyebutkan pesannya pada sang kakak. Setelah itu melesat pergi bersama Jongdae meninggalkan ruangan.

"Adik adik sialan."

Gerutu Junmyeon sedetik setelah pintu ruang tengah tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa juga aku harus punya adik seperti si bodoh itu?"

Kris menggumam dengan wajah datar.

Kemudian,

"Haaaahhhh"

Keduanya menghembuskan nafas bersama sama.

lalu menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran sofa bersama sama pula.

"Yeah. Apapun itu, kuharap 'rapat penting' mereka tak menghasilkan hal yang buruk untuk RC. Karena, jujur saja, aku agak curiga."

Junmyeon berkata sambil menatap langit langit ruangan yang penuh ukiran indah.

"Untuk RC dan seluruh penduduknya, semoga semua selamat dari segala rencana bodoh adik tersayangku dan teman temannya."

Kris tiba tiba bermunajat.

"Amin."

Dan mereka amini bersama sama sambil memejamkan mata, penuh khidmat.

...

...

90 menit berlalu, ponsel kedunya berdering. Ada pesan masuk dari satu nomor yang sama.

Dengan isi yang sama pula.

From: PCY

INFO PENTING!

Rapat terlaksana dengan lancar. Mufakat sudah berhasil diraih.

"KEONARAN PALING ONAR"

Atau

"KERIBUTAN PALING RIBUT"

Atau

"KERUSUHAN PALING RUSUH"

Akan dirilis BESOK PAGI.

(Karena kau kuanggap sebagai salah satu petinggi RC yang disegani, kuputuskan untuk memberitahumu terlebih dahulu)

So, Dont miss it, guys /emoticon love/

...

...

"Jun,"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya doa kita belum dikabulkan."

"Kau terlalu banyak dosa, Kris. Makanya tidak dikabulkan."

"Aku jadi tak sabar untuk segera memasuki hari lusa."

"Yeah. Entah kenapa sekarang aku berharap hari esok terhapus dari kalender bumi begitu saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TBC***

INI APA YA :V

HE HE HE

Akoh lanjut loh kaget pasti neng cupi. Review dikit boleh doong ;) LOPYU MUAH AH AHH


End file.
